Some Conversations Are Meant To Be Overheard
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Blaine isn't normally an eavedropper, but this is one convo he does not want to miss. KLAINE ONESHOT!


_Hey guys!_

_Okay, so I've been thinking of doing a long story because a few people are complaining they want more than a oneshot. any suggestions?_

_This is just another oneshot...I need to learn to do something new._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Blaine didn't normally eavesdrop. All he wanted was to get his Harry Potter novel from the junior commons. But when he realised Kurt and Mercedes were in there, he couldn't help but catch on to what they were saying.

Mercedes, who looked stunning as usual, was giving Kurt a funny look. 'Have you asked him out already?'

The junior, who had been scribbling out a few Biology notes, looked up in alarm. 'What?'

The girl just grinned cheekily. 'You know who I'm talking about. That blush says everything.'

Kurt looked away. 'I have no idea what you are talking about-' Mercedes cut him off with a laugh, before jumping to her feet.

'Does anyone else in this room have any clue what I'm talking about?'

Kurt frowned at his friend. 'The room's empty, Mercedes.'

The girl continued regardless. 'What's this? He hasn't asked Blaine out yet?' She turned to the junior. 'If you don't get a move on someone will take him you know.'

Kurt paled and muttered something under his breath.

'What?'

'I said stop shouting my private life to the world.'

Mercedes grinned. 'So you do like him.'

'No.'

'Hmm...I'm thinking that no is a YES, what about you lot?' Mercedes indicated the empty lounge.

Kurt sighed. 'Mercedes, there are people all over this school.'

'So?'

The junior leapt up. 'So please stop telling everyone I love with Blaine!'

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he baulked. 'Shit.'

The girl gasped at her best friend. 'You _love_ him?'

'Shut up.'

'You _LOVE _him!'

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands. 'Mercedes the last thing I need is for anyone to know of this, let alone Blaine. Besides he's probably with someone else.'

Mercedes snorted. 'Did you see the way he acted at Breadstix which may I remind you was only fun for you two?'

'Look, I already apologized for that and you didn't see him singing When I Get Him Alone.' The junior sunk back into the lounge, looking like he wished he didn't exist.

The girl sat beside Kurt. 'What do you mean?'

'He sang it to the GAP assistant.'

'He sang Baby its Cold Outside to you. I think that means more.'

The junior shook his head sullenly. 'That was just for practice.'

Mercedes groaned. She leapt up started shaking the boy. 'Kurt! You are so blind! The way you two act, you are totally in love with EACH OTHER!'

'What the hell Mercedes?' Kurt muttered as he pulled away, straightening his blazer. Before she could respond, a door slowly creaked open, revealing a short boy with an embarrassed smile.

Kurt went white, and grabbed for his bag. 'I have to go-'

'Oh hell to the no!' Mercedes yanked the boy by his blazer. 'You two are going to sort this out right here right now!' She walked out the double doors, closing them with one last grin at the two.

Kurt just stared at his feet, shuffling from side to side.

'Hey.' Blaine's voice was shy, but Kurt was so humiliated that he couldn't speak.

'Umm, are you okay?'

The junior lost it right then. 'Yeah, I'm just great Blaine! Of all conversations you had to overhear it had to be the one where I confessed how I felt about you. So yeah, I'm just gre-' His rant was cut off by a firm kiss.

Blaine pulled back, a little uncertain, his hands still on either side of Kurt's face. 'I love you too. I just didn't want to be rejected.'

Kurt gaped at him. 'You mean all this time you _did_ like me?'

The senior nodded. 'Oh crap, you're mad.'

'No, I'm just..._why_ didn't you say anything?'

Blaine winced. 'I didn't want to ruin our friendship.'

Kurt looked down again. _Oh screw this._

Blaine was surprised when the junior pulled him close. 'Hey.' The junior murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against the seniors'.

'Hey.' Blaine found his arms were instinctively wrapping around Kurt's slim waist. God, he was so small.

Kurt broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Blaines'. 'So now what?'

'WE CELEBRATE!'

Both boys looked up as Mercedes, David and the rest of the Warblers came crashing in through the double doors. Some held cameras. Others had popcorn. Kurt blushed, looking back at the senior.

'Guys please tell me you did _not_ set Mercedes up to get me to spill.' Kurt eyed the grinning Warblers and groaned. 'Great, what do I do now that everyone has had their fill of amusement'

'Now we celebrate.' Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek, darkening his cheeks.

Kurt laughed as Mercedes gave him her _I-told-you-so_ look. He rolled his eyes, mouthing a small _thank you._

'So, still wishing I'd never overheard that conversation?' Blaine teased, making goo-goo eyes with the countertenor in his arms.

Kurt smiled. 'Yes...maybe...no...I don't know.'

'That's about every answer I could get and it doesn't bring me any closer to what I wanted to know.'

The junior sighed. 'Sorry. It's just that...umm well...'

'Yes?' Blaine teased, knowing that making a hickey on Kurt's neck would render him speechless.

Kurt tilted his head back, an almost soundless moan coming from him.

'OHMYGOD GUYS GET A ROOM!' Wes shouted, a smirk on his face.

Blaine pulled back and winked at Kurt. 'Be careful what you wish for Wes. You remember the fact that my room next to your room, right?'

Mercedes giggled at Wes's expression. 'I never said _your_ room Blaine!' Wes muttered, shaking his head.

'Besides, I still have a _private_,' Kurt emphasized the word heavily, 'conversation with Mercedes to continue, so we will have to catch up later.' The junior winked back at Blaine before strutting over to his best friend.

Mercedes watched the little antics between the two boys and smiled. Her boy was finally happy, and the only thing left to do was warn Blaine of shotguns and broken windows if Kurt's heart got broken. But that could wait. She wasn't going to dim that thousand watt smile on Kurt's face just yet.

'Now, you must be Mercedes. I'm Wes.' The African-American she'd laughed at earlier was holding out a hand.

Mercedes beamed. Maybe now it was her turn...

* * *

_Hmm...so yeah any ideas for longshots or something? Review me please_


End file.
